And From Those Tears Came Life
by Rain Tenshi
Summary: Sequal to Clown's Silent Tears.3x4
1. Default Chapter

And From Those Tears Came Life   
By: Syira   
Chapter Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own gundam wing and or its characters so do not sue me. This fanfict is a yaoui, a m/m relationship, so if you are against gay relationships, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION!!! 

And like I promised. This is the sequel to A Clown's Silent Tears on the Desert Sand so if you haven't read that one, read it first. It'll make a lot more sense. Our story starts off three months after Quatre Winner dies while working on HeavyArms. If you upset that I killed Quatre in the first part of my story, then you'll be happy with this one. YES!! QUATRE COMES BACK ALIVE!!! Ok. That just about gave away the whole plot to my story but Quatre's return isn't permanent.   
  


"Trowa," called Catherine as he stared at the blank wall in his room. "Trowa!TROWA!!" 

"Hmm," snapped Trowa out of his trance. "I didn't hear you Cathy. I must have been daydreaming again. I'm sorry."   
For awhile now, Trowa has been staring into space from a few minutes to a couple hours. Although Catherine or the other performers never asked what Trowa was thinking about, Cathy knew what was bothering her little brother so badly.   
"You were thinking of him again. Weren't you Trowa?" 

"Who are you taking about Cathy?" replied Trowa coldly. 

"Quatre."   
Catherine was right. Ever since Trowa had admitted to himself that he loved Quatre, he'd been think ing of him ever since. Trowa then turned and faced Cathy. His eyes looked as if he was going to break down and cry. 

"It's okay," said Catherine as she ran up to Trowa and hugged him sympathetically. "It's okay to miss Quatre." 

"It's just that I loved him so much. His eyes, his hair, his voice. I just wish that I could have told him that..." 

"I know you miss Quatre, Trowa but crying won't bring him back. We'll just have to remember him from our memories."

~What memories,~ thought Trowa. ~All I have are memories of fighting beside Quatre and those are anything to remember peaceful Quatre by. Memories of us being together, maybe even with the others, enjoying ourselves. Those would be memories to remember Quatre and I don't have those kind of memories.~   
"Thanks Cathy."

"No problem Trowa." Catherine then let go of Trowa and headed out of his room before stopping a few feet from his door. "Trowa, remember you're promise from last week?"

"Ummmm...."

"Trowa!!You forgot again DIDN'T YOU!!"

"I guess I was daydreaming again."

"I guess you were. Let me jog you memory and this time, listen. The circus is having a contest for a child to get a tour of the circus by one of the performers and get front row seats to a performance. You said that you'd give the tour to who ever won and today is the day of the tour.

"When will the kid be here?"

"About half an hour."

"Do you anything about the kid?"

"Only a few things. I know it's a boy, about your age and he's bringing his anut with him. Sorry Trow, that's all I know."Catherine then left Trowa with his thoughts.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!**

~Syira~


	2. Default Chapter

And From Those Tears Came Life   
By: Syira   
Chapter Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own gundam wing and or its characters so do not sue me. I just have rights to this story. This fanfict is a yaoui, a m/m relationship, so if you are against gay relationships, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION!!!

ATTENTION ALL TROWA/QUATRE FANS:you will like this chapter I'm sure. You'll LOVE Chapters 4/5.

**Chapter Two**

Knowing that he had little time left till that kid would be here within the next half hour, Trowa decided to help get the animals cleaned and to practice his lion taming act. Ever since Trowa felt Quatre die, he couldn't shack that feeling when he was up on the high wire, so he decided to do a new act instead. Besides, Trowa worked well with the animals. They seemed to be able to understand him. He was about to let a few of the lions out when Catherine found him.   
"Trowa, our guests are here."

"Where are they?"

"At the main entrance." Trowa locked with the lions' cages and left with Catherine to the main entrance.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"Ah. Miss Kamo, Mr. Kamo," called out Catherine. Two figures turned around. One was a female, medium height, in her early 20's, long red hair, hazel eyes and pale colored skin." Trowa this is Mister....um...Quatre Kamo and this is his aunt, Miss Sandra Kamo. Quatre, Sandra, this is Mister Trowa Barton. He will be your guide his afternoon." Catherine finished quickly.   
~Quatre!!~thought Trowa. Quatre was still vertically challenged (aka short.), this one had brownish red hair, and hazel eyes, but his eyes still looked the same as before. The same sparkle. The same life, but Trowa also sensed something odd about Quatre and his so called aunt. Something different.   
"Soo...um...Quatre," stuttered Trowa."What would you like to see first?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing the lions first," replied Quatre.

"Just follow me then." Trowa then lead Quatre to the lions cage as Catherine and Sandra followed.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"Wow, look at all them," said Quatre amazed. "Do they any of them have names, Trowa?"

"We have named them all yet but," started Trowa pointing to the left. "That brown and chubby one over there is called Grumpy and beside him is Kalerie. The two darks ones are Raven and Shadowhawk.Infront of them is Main and Desert Rose."

"That's a beautiful name. Why is she called Desert Rose?"

"We found her on Earth in the Desert about three months ago. She was badly hurt and she was terribly hungry and thirsty. We called her Desert Rose because she won't give up on herself. She wasn't going to die easily. A few days earlier, a really good friend of mine died. His hair seemed to match the color of her fur, and his favorite flower was a yellow Desert Rose. It just seemed natural to call her Desert Rose." Trowa paused for a moment and started to stare into space.

"Is she your favorite then?" Quatre asked snapping Trowa out of his daydream.

"Yes she is.. So what do what to see next?"

"How about the elephants, Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"All right, but first I have to talk to your aunt. Catherine will take you and I be back in a few. It won't be long. I promise Quatre."

"Okay," said Quatre sadly.

"Come on Quatre," said Catherine. "Let's go." Quatre and Catherine then headed back inside the tent leaving Trowa and Sandra alone.

"So, who are you really?" asked Trowa.

"I'm Quatre's aunt."

"No your not. You look nothing like Quatre. Besides, you act to calm to be a person's aunt. Any other aunt would be upset to see her nephew hanging around roaring lions."

"You're right Trowa," said Sandra. "My name is Sandra Kamo, but I'm not his aunt."

"Who are you really then?"

"You have to promise not to get angry when I tell who I am."

"I promise."

"I'm Quatre's guardian angel."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?" yelled Trowa angrily.

"Trowa, you promised not to get angry."

"YOU'RE QUATRE'S GUARDIAN ANGEL. WHAT KIND OF ANGEL LET'S THE PERSON THEY'RE SENT TO PROTECT DIE!!"   


"I didn't know when Quatre was going to die. Not till a second before he did die."

"Why not!? Aren't guardian angel's suppose to know when the person they're to protect dies?"

"No. A guardian angel isn't to know when the mortal they're to protect dies till the second before they die. When a mortal's death has been decided, it's forbidden for their guardian angel it interfere."

"So it doesn't matter if you want to stay alive. No one cares if YOU want to live. Once your death is set, your dead. What you want doesn't matter," angrily said Trowa sarcastically.

"You don't understand, Trowa."

"What don't I understand?! Death? Losing the people I care for?!" Trowa paused for a moment again, but he didn't stare into space. "WHY don't you leave?" he said calmly.

"Don't you want to know WHY he's here?" Trowa had never thought about why Quatre, so he nodded his head. "When a person dies, they have the chance to visit one person for three days before leaving them for ever and they do keep there memories. After the three days, they have to go back to heaven. Forever."

"So he knows who I am?"

"Yes but he's forbidden to tell anyone."

"Then, why did you tell me?"

"You could tell Quatre and I weren't who we really said we were. You had a right to know."

"So are you both.."

"Angels. Yes."

~How fitting for my little one.~ thought Trowa. "We'd better catch up with Quatre and Cathy."

"Not me. I've got to go."

"Where's Quatre staying?"   
"I thought you'd be able to figure that one on your own. Being a Gundam pilot."

"You mean..."

"Yep. Quatre is staying here. That's if it's all right with you and Quatre." Sandra said with a smile.

"It'll be fine."

"Give Quatre my regards, Trowa." Sandra then turned around and disappeared with the setting sun's light.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"So Quatre, how do you like it here?" asked Catherine inside the main tent.

"It's great," said Quatre emotionlessly.

"Hey Quatre," called Trowa. "How do you like it here?" Quatre then turned around and saw Trowa.

"Trowa!!" Quatre called back. "It fantastic!!" Trowa then walked up to where Quatre and Cathy was standing. "Where's my aunt Trowa?"

"She had to leave early, but she said you could stay here for the three days you visiting."

"Really Trowa!!You mean it!!"

"I do mean it."

"What about clothes?? I don't have any clothes to wear for bed."

"I'm sure I can find some that'd fit."

"Where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep on my bed and i'll sleep on the floor."

"No Trowa. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"Really Quatre, it's no problem." Trowa then turned to face Cathy. "Can you take Quatre to his seat? The show is going to start in 15 minutes. Get him some popcorn and something to drink too."

"Okay Trowa," replied Catherine.

"Quatre, follow Cathy to your seat. She'll give you some popcorn and a drink. I've got to get changed for the show. I'll take to you after the show, okay?"

"Sure, Trowa. What ever you say?" Quatre then followed Catherine to his seat as Trowa went to get changed for the show.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So? What do ya think? Please be a responsible reader. REVIEW THIS STORY. Your review will help me in my future stories.

~Syira~


	3. Default Chapter

And From Those Tears Came Life   
By: Syira   
Chapter Rating: G   
Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own gundam wing and or its characters so do not sue me. I just have rights to this story and to all Main (private)jokes in it. This fanfict is a yaoui, a m/m relationship, so if you are against gay relationships, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION!!!

ATTENTION ALL TROWA/QUATRE FANS:you will like this chapter I'm sure. You'll LOVE Chapters 4/5.

**Chapter Three**

"WOW Trowa!! You and Cathy were great!! Shadowhawk look like he really clawed you good and I can't believe how high Kalerie jumped through those rings!!" exclaimed Quatre in Trowa's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and Trowa was standing in his doorway. "I can't believe how Main reacted when he saw the big spider shadow!!!!! It was hilarious, Trowa."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We play that gag on Main every night and he acts exactly the same, scared like a baby lamb. Here are some clothes Quatre." Trowa walked over and handed Quatre a pile of clothes. He then sat down on the ground in front of Quatre.

"Trowa."

"Yea Quatre."

"Why did you give up tight rope walking?"

"I gave it up because I was scared i'd feel you dying again, little one."

"So Sandra told you. I thought see might."

"Everything except one thing and only you can answer that."

"What is it Trowa?"

"How did it happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"You know what I'm taking about." Quatre took a deep breath and fell backwards on to the bed.

"I was working on HeavyArms' shoulder when, I guess, I sipped on a little oil that must have leaked out and I lost my balance and fell. It happened all so fast. Next thing I know, I'm looking at my body and saw Sandra beside me. We were floating above my body. I could tell what had happened to me. Then she told me just before I left, I could say good bye to one person in the mansion."

"So you chose me, but then that means..." Quatre sat up and smiled at Trowa.

"Yep. All that was real."

"You mean you..."

"Every moment of it."

"Then why are you here now if you already said good-bye."

"Apparently, I was give the chance to spend three days here with someone I loved before i left."

"Thank you Quatre."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance." Trowa then stood up. "You'd better get changed."

"K. And Trowa."

"Yes little one." Quatre grabbed his cloths, stood up and gave Trowa a kiss on his check.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you."   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
It was still dark outside when Quatre woke up. He found himself looking at Trowa as he slept.   
~He looks so cold and alone down there.~ thought Quatre so he grabbed a pillow and blanket off the bed, got up, put the blanket over Trowa, and cuddled infront of Trowa. It took awhile, but Quatre eventually feel asleep.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
When Trowa woke up, he found himself unusually warm. It wasn't till he opened his eyes did he find Quatre cuddled up to him like a cat. Trowa gently glided his hand over Quatre's hair. Trowa didn't want to wake Quatre from his peaceful looking sleep, but he knew they didn't have a lot of time left together so Trowa gentle kissed Quatre's forehead and softly said, "Quatre. It's time to wake up." Trowa heard a grown from Quatre as rolled over to his other side. "The sooner you get up, the more time we'll have together." Quatre groaned again. ~Okay little one. If you won't wake up, I'll wake you up for you.~ Trowa got up, grabbed the blanket and pillows and put them back on to his bed, quickly made his bed, picked up Quatre and stood him on his on two feet facing Trowa.   
"There. One less thing for you to do. Now get changed. I'll get breakfast."

"Can we stay here?" asked Quatre half asleep with his eyes closed. "I'm not quite awake yet."

"Alright little one. I'll get something to eat and bring it here, but it won't be too fancy. Just don't fall asleep and get dressed."

"Thanks Trow." Trowa left to get breakfast as Quatre got changed.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"Alright. Today on our menu we have apples, bananas, and oranges. To drink we have milk and water." announced Trowa like a french waiter as he brought in the food.

"I'll have an orange, a banana and some milk to drink." ordered Quatre in a stuffy rich person voice.

"Here you go Misure," said Trowa as he hand Quatre his food. The two then sat down on Trowa's bed and began to eat their breakfast.

"So little one, what should we do today?" asked Trowa as he ate his apple.

"Do we really have to go anywhere Trowa? Can't we stay here?" asked Quatre as he peeled his orange.

"Yes we do little one. You leaving tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with you as possible that way when you leave, I'll have memories of us together. That way I'll always have a part of you with me to remember you by."

"You've got a point there."

"Come on. Let's eat our breakfast quickly, then I can get changed. Then we can go."

"Go where?'

"The market first, then we can eat come lunch there, go see a movie, and after that, I have a surprise for you little one."

"A good one?"

"Are there any other kind?" The two quickly finished off the rest of their breakfast, and Trowa got changed. Then Trowa and his little angel headed off for town.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Please be a responsible reader. REVIEW!!!!!!

~Syira~


	4. Default Chapter

And From Those Tears Came Life   
By: Syira   
Chapter Rating: PG-13/R (just the ending part.)   
Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own gundam wing and or its characters so do not sue me. I just have rights to this story and to all Main (private)jokes in it. This fanfict is a yaoui, a m/m relationship, so if you are against gay relationships, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION!!!

ATTENTION ALL TROWA/QUATRE FANS: I hope you like this chapter. :-)

**Chapter Four**

Trowa and Quatre were having an excellent time. They saw tons of neat things in the market, they had lunch at McDonald's and they went to see the premier of the movie When Spiders Attack.   
~If Main was human,~ thought Quatre. ~He would be out of here in 3 seconds.~ When the movie finally ended, the sun was beginning to set.   
"Okay little one, put this blind fold on," said Trowa as he handed Quatre a black cloth.

"What's it for, Trowa?" asked Quatre.

"My surprise." Quatre knew that Trowa wasn't going to hurt him nor could he , so tied the cloth around his head and over his eyes as tight as he could. "Now let me check to make sure it's tight." Trowa pulled at the back of the blind fold and made sure it was tight. "Alrighty then. Give me your hand and let's start on our way." Quatre gave Trowa his hand. "Just follow me little one." Trowa then began to lead his blinded friend to his secret.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
When the two finally stopped, Trowa stood infront of Quatre and grabbed his other hand.   
"Now kneel down and sit on the grass." Quatre then kneeled down and sat on the soft grass. Trowa then go off Quatre's hands, and walked behind his friend.

"Trowa, are you still there?" asked Quatre

"Would I leave you, little one? Now, I'm going to untie the blind fold and take it off, but I want you to keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them, okay?" Quatre nodded his head in agreement. Trowa then untied the blind fold. "Remember, don't open your eyes till I say so." Trowa removed the blind fold and shoved it into his pocket. Trowa then sat behind Quatre. "Now open." And with that Quatre opened his eyes.

"Trowa, it beautiful!!!" It was an endless ocean with countless stars and a crescent moon surrounding it. The two were sitting on a cliff hanging over an ocean. "How ever did you find this place, Trowa?"

"I found this place the day I came back from The Mansion and I've came back ever since. Not even Cathy has seen this place. Your the first person I've shown it to."

"Oh Trowa." The two stared at the ocean and star filled background for half an hour before either one of them said a word.

"We better get going now, little one. Cathy's probably worried sick not knowing where we are," suggested Trowa.

"Alright Trowa," said Quatre in a disappointed voice as he stood up facing to ocean.

"What's wrong, little one? Sadness doesn't suit you," asked Trowa as he stood infront of Quatre.

"It's just that I have to leave tomorrow, Trowa but I don't want to leave. I don't want to hurt you again Trowa." Quatre looked down at the ground but Trowa lifted his chin making Quatre look at him.

"I don't want you to leave either little one, but you have to go back. You've died and now you have to go to heaven. You have no choice."

"But Trowa," Quatre then grabbed and rapped himself around Trowa. "I love you too much to leave you."

"I love you too Quatre, with all my heart, but we both know you have to go back," said Trowa as he gentle rubbed his hand back and forth on Quatre's head. Quatre then let go of Trowa and looked up at Trowa.

"Oh Trowa." He then gently kissed Trowa on the lips. Trowa then looked at Quatre with a little shock in his eyes.

"Come on little one, let's go home." And with that Trowa grabbed Quatre's hand and the two walked back to the circus in total silence.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
(WN: This is why it's PG-13/R couldn't make up my mind so i'm just going to put up both instead.)

"Trowa, can you sleep with me tonight?" asked Quatre just as they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Why little one? Are you scared of something?" asked Trowa in a concerned voice.

"No it's just that last night you looked so alone and cold as you slept. I couldn't bear seeing you like that again. Besides, I liked sleeping with you. It made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me as long as I stayed sleeping with you, Trowa. It made me feel happy."

"If it makes you happy little one, I will."

"Thanks Trowa." And with that, Trowa and Quatre climbed into the bed. First Trowa went in then Quatre followed. atre then curled up beside Trowa like he did the night before and facing Trowa.   
"Good night, little one."

"Good night, Trowa."   
Trowa and Quatre then kissed each other on the lips, as a good night kiss for each other, but the two couldn't stop. Words couldn't describe the love they had for each other. Besides, Quatre was leaving tomorrow and he had to give Trowa the best memory for them together he could before leaving.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
So, are all of you Quatre/Trowa fans happy? Quatre is no longer dead, Trowa and Quatre love each other, and they both know it. Now comes the sad part of our story. Quatre has to go back to heaven. Don't worry. It won't end like a clown's silent tears so I don't want to read how Quatre is leaving Trowa for ever blab, blab, blab. Just read the last chapter.

~Syira~   
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Default Chapter

And From Those Tears Came Life   
By: Syira   
Chapter Rating: PG (the opening part and........oh just read it!!!!)   
Disclaimer: Ok. I do not own gundam wing and or its characters so do not sue me. I just have rights to this story. This fanfict is a yaoui, a m/m relationship, so if you are against gay relationships, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!! DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION!!!

**Chapter Five**

When Trowa woke up, the morning sun was shinning brightly on his and Quatre's naked bodies. Quatre was lying on top of of him, asleep. Trowa smiled at his little Quatre and kissed his lips gently.

"Wake up Quatre. We've got to get going." Quatre mounded as he opened his eyes slowly. "Morning little one." Quatre kissed Trowa back.

"Morning Trowa." He then rolled off Trowa. "Where do we have to go?"

"Your grave."

"Never thought I'd get to see my own grave."

"No one ever does."

"Well, we'd better get changed.....er get clothes on." With that said, the two got up and put come clothes on. They were heading out the main tent door, when Catherine found them.

"Trowa!!!" she yelled as she ran to catch up. The pair stopped and waited for Cathy to catch up. " TROWA BARTON, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LATELY?!?!?!?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!??!?!?!" (WN: I would use Trowa's REAL name, but I don't know what it is. If you know what it is, please TELL ME. I know his last name is Bloom and his first name kind of looks like Trowa, but that's all I know.)

"I've been showing Quatre the sites of the town, Cathy. I was just going to take him to meet up with his aunt. Don't worry Cathy. I'll be back with plenty of time to get ready for the performance tonight." Trowa then lend over and kissed his big sister on the check.

"But, but, but, but.." Trowa didn't want to waste anytime so he and Quatre left Cathy stuttering. "TROWA!!!"   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
"This is the last thing I thought I'd see." remarked Quatre as Trowa and him were standing infront of Quatre's grave. Quatre was hugging Trowa's free arm tightly. They were silent for a few minutes, before Quatre spoke again. "Trowa."

"Ya Quatre." Quatre then looked up at Trowa.

"Why don't you want me stay? Won't you miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you, but you don't belong here. You've had you time and now you have to go. You were given time to say good-bye, twice, and to leave behind memories for me to remember you by. I'll always miss you Quatre, but you've given me so many memories to remember you by that I'll always have. There won't be a second that goes that I won't think of you, little one. I'll always love you and not even death can stop that." Trowa then lifted Quatre up and kissed him on the lips. They then looked into each others eyes for a moment or two, before Quatre hugged his lover and Trowa hugged back.   
"I love you Trowa."

"I love you too, Quatre."

"I'll miss you."

"So will I, little one. So will I."

"It's time to go Quatre." The two let go of each other and faced the grave to find Sandra standing behind Quatre's tombstone. She was wearing complete black, ever her black cape.

"Why, Sandra?"

"Why what Quatre?"

"WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE!" Quatre yelled angrily, yet saddened.

"I, I, I, I don't know." she answered softly.

"WHAT?!"

"Look, I didn't know when you were going to die till a second before you did die."

"Then why didn't you do something?!"

"Even if I could I would have but it's against the rules. A guardian angel cannot safe their mortal once their death has been decided upon by The Angel's Council."

"Is there any ways I can be brought back to life?"

"There are three ways. One is to have a soul switch. Uncommon, but it's used only to help BETTER a person's life. Another is reincarnation, but I'm assuming you want to remember this life. The last thing is to reverse time to make it so you'd never die."

"Why can't you do that?"

"Because time reversing is a rare event, Quatre. It can be granted by The Angel's Council."

"How can I get them to grant it?"

"The Angel's Council have to first agree that a mistake was made in taking your life away. Then they have to find a reason to bring you back. So far Quatre, they can't find one. I'm sorry but you'll have to come back with me."

"Just a few more minutes?" Sandra nodded her head. Quatre then turned and looked into Trowa's eyes for a dew seconds before hugging his circus performer. "I'm going to miss you Trowa." Trowa started to hug back.

"I'm going to miss you too, Quatre. I'll never forget you." The two lovers hugged for a few minutes before letting go of each other. Quatre turned and faced Sandra.

"I'm ready." Quatre started to walk towards Sandra when a tall, short brown hair man appeared beside Sandra.

"Heero Yuy, what are you doing here?" said Sandra surprised. (Heero Yuy the peace keeper, not the gundam pilot.) He then bent over and whispered something into her ear. "I understand." With that said, Heero stood up and disappeared.

"What did he say?" asked Trowa.

"He informed me of the council's reassessment." she said calmly.

"Of what?" asked Quatre.

"Of your death." Quatre's eyes filled with tears.

"You mean....."

"Yes. The Angel's Council has decided to reverse time to bring you back to life." Sandra said with a smile. Quatre quickly turned around, ran up to Trowa, and hugged him.

"Did ya hear that Trowa?! I'm not going to stay dead."

"I'm happy too little one, but." He looked at Sandra. "If time is reversed, everything happening after his death will be erased from our memories." Quatre suddenly let go of Trowa and looked towards Sandra. She look at the ground now with a frown on her face.

"I'm afraid it does. Everything happening after Quatre's death will be erased from your memories. It'll be as if it'd never happen." Silence soon filled the area. No one or anything moved or made a sound. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other for a few minutes before Quatre made his decision. He knew what he had to do. To be alive again, he had to give up his memories with Trowa over the last three days. Quatre then turned towards Sandra and headed towards her again.

"I'm ready," he said once he reached her. "Good bye Trowa. I'll always love you."

"Good bye little one. I have and will always love you." Just then a flash of light spread across the land, blinding Trowa.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
When Trowa's sight returned, he found himself one step away from the tight rope.   
~Damn those light.~ Trowa thought. Trowa then walked across the wire and got down.   
After Trowa had gotten of the stage, he headed for the dressing room, but on his way, Quatre found him.   
"Hey Trowa."

"Hey Quatre."

"That was a great performance."

"Thanks."

"Hey after you get changed, do you want to get something to eat? I'll buy." Trowa was about to say no when he looked into Quatre's eyes. There was something inside of him saying //Yes. Yes.//.

"Sure Quatre. Just wait here." Trowa couldn't figure out why he wanted to go. He wasn't very hungry but he felt like it was destiny to go with Quatre and grab some food. Trowa headed off to the changing room, got out of his circus clothes and into his normal clothes, let a note for Cathy, and headed back to were he had left Quatre.

"Okay. Let's go."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
YAY!!!!!!!!!!! It's finished!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!! Tell me what you thought. Hate it? Love it? TELL ME!!! Next, a Bulma/Vegeta fanfict. It's about how they got together during the three years of training for Androids 19 and 20. It's 6 long chapters. Stay tuned.

~Syira~


End file.
